Overwatch: Before the Game
by ChaosRunner15
Summary: Follow the characters of Overwatch and an OC as they reform to become the group they are today, with adventures, combat, and missions along the way (Note: The story will not exactly follow the whole exact Overwatch story path. When the story reaches the point to where the group is where they are today, the story will continue running. Enjoy!)
1. Introduction

**Well, this is my first story. I decided to do it on Overwatch because I am currently addicted to the game. Keep in mind, this story takes place at the current time of the Overwatch game. This is called "Before the Game", however, this is the reassembly of the team, with an OC (Which i own). I tried to include as many characters as possible. This story will switch from 1st to 3rd person alot, and also, this story will not always follow the real storyline. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Chaos**

Vortex knocked on the door to Winston's office, careful not to be too loud. Once he had heard the approval to come into the office, he opened the door. Winston looked up and closed his laptop, giving a very firm look.

"Please, Christian, have a seat. We have much to talk about in so little time" Winston said in an approving voice. Vortex's face straightened as he did what he was told.

"I thought i told you to not call me Christian, no? Everyone else calls me by "Vortex", which is what i prefer to be called." Vortex told Winston in a firm voice. He straightened his glasses and a smile broke out upon his face.

"I like Christian. It's a very good name. Would you prefer to be called Chris instead?" He asked, not seeming to care. Vortex rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Enough with the nonsense, what is it that you want from me?" He asked with a demanding tone. Winston picked up some papers beside of him and looked over them.

"As you may know, we are trying to fight the Omnics, but to do that, we must build up our team. So to do that, I need you to go and find some people i would like apart of our team, which you have done a solid job of doing so far. Today, I request that you go and find another person, so our team can strengthen." Winston said. He put the papers down on the table. Vortex sighed again, knowing he'd have to go all the way across the Earth to another country just to find another person. It's all he had done since day one of being hired. He remembered that day and still tried to hide it away in his mind. How he hated that Winston came into his house 5 months ago and took him from his home during the night. He was up doing research on weapons, while in the middle of playing a match of "Halo". Vortex remembered being excited for the morning to he could go out to practice shooting his Remington Model 870 12-Gauge Shotgun. That was when it happened. He heard a small creak from the door to his room, and looked over to see what looked to be a giant ape staring at him. That was the last thing he remembered from that night, as he was knocked unconscious. He could only assume he was taken by the ape to some bunker, where he was awoken by a woman that looked kind of like an angel.

"Good morning", she said in a Swiss accent. Vortex sat himself up on the bed he assumed he was sleeping on. He then noticed how the room was made of metal.

"Are you God or the Devil? No, that doesn't matter, what matters to me is how the hell did i die?" Vortex asked with an angered tone. He then remembered the ape that broke in to his house. "It was that damn ape, wasn't it? I died by an ape, how stupid." The woman only smiled and broke into a small laugh.

"I'm not sure if this is good or bad news to you, but you aren't dead. You are in the Gibraltar Watchpoint. Everything will become apparent at another time, but for now, we must hurry. Please come with me." The angel requested. Vortex stretched, then hopped out of bed. As they walked, Vortex began to ask a few questions.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" He questioned. The angel broke another smile

"I am Angela Ziegler, but please, call me Mercy. I am here to support those that i can, and am always here to help." Mercy said in a seemingly proud voice.

"That's nice." Vortex said before adding, "Why am I here?"

"Once again, all will be explained at a later time." Mercy led Vortex outside to what seemed to be a shooting range. Vortex, now fully awake, widened his eyes. Mercy handed Vortex an M16 rifle.

"The hell do you want me to do with this? I've never shot one of these before." Vortex said as he inspected the weapon. Mercy pointed to a distant target.

"I want you to shoot that target. You have one clip in that weapon, see how many times you can hit the target. The clip contains 20 bullets. This is a semi-automatic gun, so be careful." Mercy said. Vortex aimed the weapon and fired, one bullet after another, until the whole clip was gone. When it was, he ran over to retrieve the target before Mercy could even begin to walk. Vortex inspected, and widened his eyes. He'd ripped a massive hole right in the bullseye. He must have hit it at least 5 times. Mercy finally arrived and immediately grabbed the target and called the ape over, who then appeared from seemingly nowhere and arrived shortly after the call. The ape was wearing a suit of armor, and adjusted his glasses and widened his eyes soon after seeing what Vortex had done.

"My, oh my, look at the accuracy. Kid, how would you like to help my team? We are looking for people to help battle the Omnics, which you may have heard about. We are also battling a terrorist group called Talon, and we need every man we can get. What do you say?" The ape said. Vortex, seemingly having nothing else to lose considering he probably wouldn't be getting home anytime soon, agreed. Soon after, he began finding more people for the ape, who's name was eventually revealed as Winston. And now Vortex was here.

"Who do you want me to find?" Vortex asked, firming his tone a bit more. Winston slid the papers over to him, and Vortex picked them up.

"Her name is Hana Song, and her current location is Busan, South Korea. She is highly popular among many people, and is also apart of the Korean Exo-Force. And even better to us, she has a MEKA license. If we can get her on our team, she could be a great advantage to us." Winston said, satisfied. "Will you do it?"

"Sure, anything for the team." Vortex said. Soon after, Vortex packed his bags with weapons, ammo, and an armored suit for when he began his mission when he arrived in South Korea. Vortex was then sent on a military-like helicopter, and was dropped off at the mission point, at some base in Busan. Mercy was the one who gave him extra supplies.

"Good luck!" Mercy shouted, trying to keep her voice clear over the loud propellers. "Oh, and call us if you need anything!" Mercy tossed him a cellphone and then sat down in her seat as the helicopter took off. Vortex pulled out a map and Hana's profile and began walking.

"Well, here we go. Another boring mission." Vortex said as he sighed.

 **That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will come out soon.**

 **-Chaos**


	2. Finding Hana

**I decided to get working on Chapter 2 the same day as the release, so, here it is! This chapter will be following ! Enjoy!**

 **-Chaos**

Hana sat playing Starcraft wearing her MEKA suit, livestreaming to her fans as the match began.

"Game on!" She said into her mic as she began to move her character around to build her base. Once it was finished, she left her base to search for other players. She soon found one and destroyed the opponent's base. "See ya!" She exclaimed. Then came the knock at the door. "BRB!" She said as she took the mic off and paused the livestream. Hana stood up, took a Dorito from her bag and walked to the door. Her cat followed her. When she opened the door she was surprised to find a man standing before her with an armor plate on his chest, holding a pistol by his side. Hana didn't look suprised or amused, she looked more annoyed.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Hana asked impatiently.

"I need you to come with me. **NOW**!" The man ordered. Hana didn't show any signs of being scared. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, i'm very busy and don't have time for this. Do you even know who I am? Well, probably, because everybody knows me." Hana said. The man began to lift his gun.

"Look, m'am, I don't know who you are and don't have time for this. Let's move." He said, becoming impatient. Hana blinked in confusion.

"You don't know who I am?" Hana asked. The man shook his head and motioned to come. "Y'know, Heros of my Storm actor, MEKA pilot, popular streamer aka ?" She asked. The man still shook his head. "Well, that's a surpri-" Hana was interrupted by the man.

"Look, I don't have time for this, let's go. There is somebody who wants to speak to you. It's very important. You might like what he has to offer." The man said. Hana knew that he was eventually going to make her go wether she liked it or not. He was already all armored up, so what was the point in trying. She sighed, then turned around.

"Give me one second." Hana said and shut the door. She picked up her headphones and unpaused the stream. "Sorry for the wait, I actually have to get going. I'll talk to you guys all later, okay? Cya!" She exclaimed, then turned off the stream. She packed her pistol and took her bag of Doritos and walked toward the door. Her cat, Song, inspired by her last name, meowed, and she pet him before she left. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She said to the cat. She grabbed her keys, opened the door and left with the man.

"We might need a ride.." The man said.

"It's okay, I've got one." Hana said as she walked to the garage, pressed a button and waited for the door to open. As the garage opened, it revealed a pink Chevrolet Camaro behind it. "Let's go, don't want to be late for wherever the hell you are taking me" she said.

"I'll need to drive to get where we are going." The man said. Hana laughed.

"No way, this is my car, i won't let you drive it!" She said in defense. The man made an angry grunt.

"Come on, I already have the map and everything, just let me drive the damn car. Crucial time is wasting." He said. Hana finally gave in and handed him the keyes. They both hopped in the car and the man stepped on the reverse, then switched to drive and slammed the gas pedal. They drove most of the time in silence, but the man was the one who broke the silence.

"I must say, you are looking nice today Ms. Song" He told Hana. Hana sneered.

"That's what they all say. Besides, i'm not looking for a man, especially an old man like you."

"Wow, okay. I was just giving a complement and you get all edgy. I'm not looking for anyone either, I was just complementing you. And also, i'm not old. I'm 21 years old thank you very much. God, some people..." He said angrily. Hana felt a little hurt by what he had said.

"I'm sorry...who are you anyways?" She asked.

"My name is Christopher Larson, but most people call me Vortex. It's my codename. I chose it myself." Vortex said to Hana as he overran a stoplight, nearly causing an accident.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive?" Hana asked. Vortex pulled the car over and turned to look at her.

"Look, if you're going to be a pain in the ass all the time with your sassy mouth, why don't you just shut the hell up?" He said. He turned back to the road, shook his head and began speeding again. Hana was silent for the rest of the way. Soon Vortex had driven to the military base. After getting through clearance, he parked the car next to the helipad, where the helicopter was waiting. Mercy greeted them.

"Good evening, my friends, please have a seat." Vortex & Hana both sat down and strapped their seatbelts. Hana then pouted.

"What's up with her?" Mercy asked in a confused voice. Vortex laughed.

"Long story. We'll talk about it later." He said. Mercy and Vortex conversed for most of the ride, and soon, Hana joined in. After an hour or two, they arrived back at the Watchpoint. Vortex headed to his room while Winston led Hana around. A bit later on, there came a knock at the door. Vortex opened it up to see Winston and another woman wearing orange goggles, a brown sweatshirt with a blue center on it, and some orange leggings.

"'Ello love!" The woman exclaimed. "I'm Tracer, what's yours?" She held out her hand, and Vortex shook it.

"I'm Vortex. It's a pleasure." Vortex said, happy to meet somebody who looked to be in a good mood.

"Tracer will be joining our force, and should be a great addition to the team!" Winston exclaimed.

"Well, that's great! Nice to meet you. I'm headed to bed, G'night." Vortex said

"Goodnight, love!" Tracer said. Vortex closed the door, turned off the light, and headed to bed.

Soon after, he was awaken with a tap, and woke to see a woman with a gun to his face. She poked his face.

"Boop!" She said.

 **And that's where i'm going to leave it. I hope you enjoyed, and i'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Chaos**


	3. The Booper and the Brit

**I just couldn't wait to upload this chapter because I love writing this story! Once I get bored of writing, I will update once weekly. This chapter will follow Sombra and some of the terrorist group Talon. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Chaos**

Sombra waited to hear a response from the man she had just awoken. When she did get a response, it wasn't what she expected.

"Ugh...Hana, look, I know you might be upset, but for gods sake, please let me sleep..." The man said as he turned his body facing towards the wall. Sombra laughed, and then responded.

"Whatever you ask, Christopher." She said as she exited the room and locked the door by hacking into it. It was 3 in the morning and even Sombra was a bit drowsy, but, she knew she had to find who she was looking for.

"Target is not in here, continuing to look in other rooms." Sombra said into her earpiece mic.

"Ugh...well hurry up, Widowmaker and I haven't got all day...I mean night, night. We haven't got all night." Reaper said on the other side of the building, waiting outside for Sombra to return. Sombra continued walking down the hallway, looking in different rooms and switching corridors. Then, she spotted the target. Sombra buzzed in to Reaper.

"Target spotted." She said confidently. Reaper made a sound of approval. Sombra quietly walked behind the target, the woman nicknamed "Tracer" and tapped her shoulder. Tracer turned around.

"Hello love! I don't believe I've met you before...what's your name? And what are you doing up so late?" Tracer asked Sombra.

"Oh nothing, just going to get a drink of water. My name is Sombra, and I'm always looking to meet new friends. Oh! By the way, I have something you might like, you might want to follow me!" Sombra lied, attempting to lure Tracer out of the building so Talon could hold her captive.

"Oh! Sounds exciting...by the way...how stupid do you think I am?" Tracer said as she charged at Sombra. Sombra swoftly dodged Tracer's first attack attempt, but then...Tracer disappeared out of thin air. Sombra looked around everywhere, seemingly disgruntled. Then, she heard the whistle, and looked behind herself to see herself get tackled head on by Tracer. Tracer then pulled out her gun and aimed it at Sombra's face.

"Love, I already know who to watch out for. Unfortunately for you, Winston informed me of your group, "Talon", and I'm afraid I won't be coming with you." Tracer said.

"Oooh...so intimidating." Sombra said sarcastically as she disappeared. Tracer looked around, seeing Sombra running at the end of the hallway towards the exit.

"Hey, get back here!" Tracer said as she used her teleportation device to teleport to the exit, blocking Sombra from getting to the exit. Tracer began shooting at Sombra as she came speeding down the hallway. As Sombra ran, she used her watch device to hack into the doors and open them. Sombra then ran at Tracer at full speed, jumped, and somersaulted in mid air, hoping to get by Tracer with ease. However, Tracer was able to grab Sombra's leg and slam her into the ground. Sombra tried to get up, but found herself too weak to do so.

"Don't mess with me or England, love, or you'll find yourself like you are now in the future." Tracer said as she punched Sombra, knocking her unconscious.

Outside, Reaper was getting impatient.

"Widowmaker, hold the perimeter, I'm going in." Reaper said as he burst into his shadow form, moving quickly to the entry, where he saw Tracer standing above Sombra. Reaper went back into his normal form and punched Tracer, knocking her back at least 15 feet. Tracer sat on the floor, unconscious, as Reaper picked up Sombra. He left with Sombra without picking up the unconscious Tracer, knowing that he and Sombra had wasted enough time already. Widowmaker, Reaper, and Sombra then disappeared into the night. Hearing the sounds, Mercy had awoken and went out of her bedroom to see what the commotion was. After inspecting, she didn't hear or see anything unusual happening, so she began to return to her sleeping place. That was, until she heard a moan of a female. _"That sounds like Tracer.."_ she thought in her mind, recognizing the tone and accent of voice. She rushed around, looking and listening for anymore sounds. Later on, she found Tracer lying on the ground. Tracer, bleeding out of her lip and heavily bruised, tried to crack some sort of failed attempt at a smile.

"Little help here, love?" She asked as Mercy rushed to her aid. Mercy began to heal Tracer, giving her a shot in the lip to hopefully numb the pain.

"This might hurt just a little bit.." Mercy said as she delivered the shot. Tracer held her breath, realizing it wasn't actually that bad. "Now tell me what happened so I can take further action." Tracer thought about it for a small bit, then gave her response.

"I was up to go get a book, because i do indeed love myself a good book when I can't sleep, then this woman came in and attempted to lure me out of the building. Doing what I could, I tried to attack her, and I managed to knock her out, that was, until this man in all black with a skull mask knocked me back and left with the woman." Tracer explained to Mercy. Mercy growled.

"Talon..." She muttered under her breath

 **And that's where I'm going to end it. Hope you all enjoyed, we got our first piece of combat in this chapter! The next chapter will most likely focus on Tracer. Until then, CYA!**

-Chaos


	4. Omnic War

**Hey guys! It's me again, and this chapter is the fourth in the sequence. This is a little bit more of a serious chapter, where we get ourselves into a bit of suspense and alot of combat. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Chaos**

Tracer sat in her bed, thinking about what she had just previously gone through. Mercy had taken good care of her. A bruised up leg, no big deal to her. She sat laying down on her bed, reading one of her favorite books. Later, she was finally ready for bed. She soon drifted away into her sleep.

Early, just about 6 am, she was awoken by Mercy.

"Lena, we have to go! Hurry! The omincs...they've found us!" Mercy told her, then grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of her bed. "Fill up on ammunition and let's go!" Tracer ran around, trying to find what she needed. She quickly put on her equipment, grabbed some ammo, and her favorite photo of her and Emily. She then rushed out of her room and began to head toward one of the building's many exits. She ran out of the building and saw her first glimpse of the oncoming omnics. She began to fire her dual pistols. On the other side of the building, was preparing. Having already awoken Tracer, she had next awoken , and led her out into a giant garage-like room. Mercy turned on the lights, and was filled with excitement. It was a MEKA. Her own MEKA. , excited, hopped into the MEKA.

"Provided by the Korean Exo-Force. They thought you could use it while you were here." Mercy said.

"I love it, it's so advanced. Thank you!" said back to Mercy, thankful for her gift. Mercy opened the garage, then said to ,

"Shoot as many of the omnics as possible. Good luck. I'll be there to help you shortly." nodded in her MEKA, then used her boosters to move out of the garage as quickly as possible.

"Get ready to get owned!" She said enthusiastically, and began to open fire with her turrets onto the oncoming omnics. One by one, they began to fall. She boosted up into the air, then landed down. Unfortunately for her, she was now surrounded by Omnics. then remembered that she could exit and launch out of her MEKA, which would self destruct the MEKA. She remembered from MEKA training before she got her license. She pressed the self-destruct button.

"Nerf This!" She said as she launched out of her MEKA. The MEKA boosted forward, then exploded, launching metal and gears into the air. Tracer rushed over.

"Are you alright love?" She asked while firing. smiled, pulled out her plasma pistol, and began to fire it.

"Never better!" She said. Just then, Winston came out of nowhere and began to charge and beat some of the Omnics. His punches were so strong, that he could destroy an Omnic with at least 3 hits to the face. Mercy followed him, and began doing her own damage to the Omnics. Then, a Japanese call was heard by everybody. a single man then launched over the building wall, dressed in armor and holding a sword. The man then began to stab his sword at the Omnics. His sword was somehow so strong, it penetrated right through the Omnics's metal outer core. Winston laughed.

"Genji, how nice of you to show up." Winston said. "Do us good, soldier." Genji then turned to face Winston and bowed.

"With honor." Genji said as he went back to his duties. Vortex, who seemed to be in a hurry, rushed out the base exit and began to shoot with nothing more than an armor chestplate and an M-16. Everybody there on the scene was now fighting the Omnics. But, somehow, the Omnics began to push forward. Omnic helicopters began to drop bombs on the base, causing explosions and destroying parts of the base. called in another MEKA, expecting to continue to fight and win. She hopped in it and once again began to fire. She switched weapons every now and then from turret to blaster. The omnics continued to push forward. They had easily outnumbered the 6 total heroes currently on the battlefield. As soon as Winston began taking fire, he knew there was nothing the group could do. They had been outnumbered and the Omnics just kept seeming to keep coming and moving forward.

"Overwatch heroes, retreat and fall back! We need to move out!" Winston called to the group. continued to fire, trying to hold the Omnics off. After all, she did have a giant MEKA that could possibly easily be overpowered, as she called it. As soon as the rest of the group had moved out safely, used her MEKA boosters to escape. She did it just in time, also, because as soon as she escaped, a bomb hit the rest of the Watchpoint base, which nearly knocked out the entire building itself. The squad continued to move and attempt to get out of there as fast as possible.

 **Thats all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one. See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Chaos**


	5. The Explanation

**Welp. I said I would upload once weekly after i got bored, but didn't expect to wait 3 weeks. My bad. I realized I had fallen behind. So, without further wait, here is chapter 5. Chapter 5, as said in the previous chapter, will focus on how the omnics were able to find the main base camp. And here comes the impatient group wanting to find out more about what happened to the Overwatch group. Well, you're going to have to wait :P. Until then, enjoy!**

 **-Chaos**

Reaper was pleased with his evil doing. Watching from a distance, he was able to watch the Omnics overtake the base. And it was all his fault. Before Sombra was knocked out by Tracer, she had already done her secondary mission. She left a sensor that would attract the Omnics. It would show up on their radar as multiple enemies. It sounded ridiculous, but somehow, it actually worked. It attracted at least 100 of them. Widowmaker was there to plant a secondary sensor, which she completed silently and swiftly before she could be detected by the cameras Reaper had watched everything happen, while also placed a couple more trackers.

Reaper chuckled to himself and began to return to his base. The Omnics were destroying the whole base. Reaper had hoped that it would kill every single member of the reformed Overwatch clan, due to the fact that Talon would then reign as the supreme group. How he wished Doomfist would respect him.

Soon after, Reaper returned to his home base. Doomfist gave him a stern look.

"Did you do what was asked of you?" Doomfist asked. Reaper sighed heavily, seemingly annoyed.

"Everything worked according to our plan. Overwatch is surely to be destroyed within the next few hours." Reaper explained to Doomfist. Doomfist grinned.

"Excellent, excellent. And if you don't mind me asking, where are Widowmaker and Sombra?" Reaper had to think for a moment about his response.

"They are watching the event take place themselves. They should be back or at least checking in shortly." Doomfist made a grunt of approval, then said,

"I think you have done well this time, Gabriel. Finally, I believe the Overwatch clan will be gone. Props to you, my friend. What do you say that once we know for sure that Overwatch is destroyed, we have a little...celebration, eh?" Doomfist laughed. Reaper laughed halfheartedly. There was little sympathy for any of the Overwatch members that he had. The only one he really remembered and wondered about was Jack. Jack Morrison. His former friend before everything took a turn for the worse. After the "event" took place, Talon was the group that found him alive. They took him in, and made him the man who he was. And now his only mission was to destroy Overwatch. Reaper snapped back into place as soon as he heard Sombra and Widowmaker's voices.

"Hello, "Gabriel". Hello, Doomfist." Sombra said. Widowmaker did not speak, but only nodded. Reaper made a groan of anger.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Reaper asked angrily. "Don't push it, kiddo. I'll get your ass kicked anyday."

"Watch yourself, Reaper." Doomfist said. Reaper only groaned, feeling like the child of the house. He walked away to relax, knowing that at the least, he had done well. Widowmaker turned to face Sombra.

"You need to mature up. " She said, then slung her sniper back into it's holder behind her own back. Sombra only laughed.

"I can act on my own. After all, I'm the one who gets all of the hacking done for the group all by myself. All you do is shoot your sniper at people." She said. She touched Widowmaker's nose, then proceeded to her room. Widowmaker silently groaned to herself. How she could not stand the way she acted. Like a little kid, even though she was 30 years old. Widowmaker herself was only 3 years older than her, and way more mature than she was. Sombra did have a point, however, about the hacking. But that was all she was good for in the mind of Widowmaker.

"Why don't you try shooting this. You'll knock yourself dead in one blow." Widowmaker mumbled to herself.

"Oh please, Widowmaker, don't go on your sassy strike again," Sombra called, hearing Widowmaker's words. "we all know it won't do anything except prove that I am indeed more mature than you are." Doomfist interrupted before Widowmaker could even think about responding.

"Can it, you two, all you ever do is yak on and on. Get on with your lives." He said, with a tone of annoyance. He really did get bored of hearing them go on and on. He turned in his chair to watch the cameras as he took a sip of coffee. He took one single look and spit everything out.

" _No, it can't be.."_ He thought to himself. _"..they can't all be alive, can they?"_ He slammed his fist on his desk, smashing a few papers and spilling his coffee. It looked like he was going to have to do more work after all.

 **I know, I know, this is the shortest chapter yet. I ran out of ideas for this chapter. But, I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading!**

 **-Chaos**


End file.
